A Proposal of Melodies
by opus magnum
Summary: Everyone is in for an adventure. Sanji has hopelessly pursued a girl. Luffy finds a musician. ZoroxRobin.
1. The Usual Account

A Proposal of Melodies

It was another of those lazy mornings where the Strawhat Pirates sail uneventfully on the Grand Line. As usual, Luffy was off to bug Sanji, who was slaving for the girls, for food; Zoro was asleep under the mandarin grove; Robin was reading a book; and Usopp was playing captain with an awe-struck Chopper. Nami who was surveying the sea the whole morning couldn't wait to find solid ground.

It can't be imagined how sweet the words that came from an eager Nami felt to the ears of a weary pirate. Almost as if hit by a bolt of lightning, the crew reacted automatically to the shouts of "land ho!" Luffy ordered out the anchors and it was a matter of minutes before everyone, except for Robin who stayed guard with the wish of finishing her book, alighted.

To everyone's delight, they had landed on a bustling town and this meant they could finally accomplish important errands. Sanji, accompanied by Nami, went off to shop for food and a vast amount at that, considering their Captain's insatiable appetite. Zoro remembered that he needed to go to a blacksmith; that should be easy, if he could only find his way. Usopp went with Chopper to look for medical books but stayed behind when they passed a cart loaded with curios. And well, Luffy went to look for an adventure.

They had arrived at the perfect time for an adventure. It was the town's merriest festival of the year, the Masquerade of Colors. Everyone was in a vibrant disguise and it was easy to lose your way in the crowd of jovial partygoers. As expected, Zoro was the first one to get lost. "Dammit. I can't seem to find the blacksmith." It figures, he had been walking in circles for around an hour now.

It was as easy to lose someone too as Sanji got separated for Nami and Chopper had no idea where Usopp had run off too. "Nami-chan! Where are you!" Sanji beseeched in vain as his cries only died out in the town's loud merrymaking. "Who's going to guard you now?" He sighed and went to the direction of a cartel filled with beautiful gypsies.

Nami, who was a mischievous thief at heart, couldn't let this opportunity pass up. Later, her victims would be crying over their lost wallets but now, they were blissfully enjoying the festival.

On another side of town, Luffy was -- "YUM! This is delicious!" *AHEM* Let me continue… Luffy was, as you heard, busy gobbling up chunks of food. For him, it was an all-you-can-eat buffet and that's still not saying it all.

I've just described to you a rather usual account of the Strawhat Pirates. Flip over to the next page because that is where there adventure truly begins…


	2. Sanji's Candlelit Romance

Around town, a caravan full of ladies dressed as gypsies seemed to be a main attraction, especially to a blonde gentleman running eagerly after it. "Hey mister! You should toss them a bouquet, they'll toss a garland if they approve," suggested a clearly amused passer-by.

Encouraged, Sanji rushed to the nearest flowershop and purchased the most elaborately arranged bouquet he could find. Quickly, he went back to tailing the caravan and wished for luck as he tossed the flowers over to the coyly laughing ladies. It landed on the lap of a gorgeous lady who was envied by the rest of the group. The much awaited reply came not much later in the form of a garland and a scribbled note.

"_Blonde-kun, meet me at the corner of the flowershop tonight. I'll tug at your shirt three times. XOXO"_

The love cook was overjoyed. He continued to run after the caravan trying to figure out the lady's name but the caravan picked up speed leaving Sanji panting. He glanced at the note again and eagerly awaited for the night. In the meantime, he had a look around the marvelous Crystal City. Despite the façade of colors, the city sparkled in the stone's distinct glimmer. It surprised Sanji to realize that the ground he had been running on had been a much sturdier version of crystal carved to resemble pavements. It was truly a work of art.

Night was breaking and Sanji was quick to find his spot by the corner of the flowershop. The lively, upbeat music was quickly replaced by a soothing, romantic tune. It wasn't soon after that all lights were replaced by candles. This Masquerade was the Valentines Day of Crystal City. This change of mood only excited Sanji and was now impatiently waiting for the gypsy. "Gypsy-chwan! I'll take you on a romantic date tonight! Oh, I mustn't forget Nami-chwan and Robin-chwan. Yosh, after I meet Gypsy-chwan, I'll find Nami-chwan and Robin-chwan. I struck gold!" Remarked a heart-eyed Sanji rather enthusiastically.

Just as planned, someone tugged the shirt of the almost impatient Sanji thrice. Sanji was quick to react. "Follow me," remarked the sweetest voice that graced his ears, besides Nami's and Robin's. "To the ends of the world!" Sanji replied as he quickly followed the gypsy. "_She smells nice too." _He thought. "_Nami-chwan, Robin-chwan, I'll come back for you!" _

They have been walking through the romantic city for some time now. Sanji couldn't figure out where they were, the light from the candles were too feeble. Suddenly, they came to a halt. Impatient, Sanji pleaded, "Gypsy-chwan, show me your face!"

She complied and started to light a candle. In the light of the matchstick, Sanji had a peek at the lady's exquisite features. Consequently, he got excited. An exquisite hand held up a candle to reveal that they were in a considerably hidden back alley and he was completely surrounded.


	3. Luffy Meets a Musician

On the other side of town lay a stuffed Luffy. He stood up after a while and thanked his generous hosts for a wonderful meal. The owner, who was busily cleaning up after his fattened customer, replied "That would be 5,000 Beli." That said, Luffy made a run for it.

Being chased around town for eating and running was as normal to him as breathing. After all, he was a pirate. A sharp turn here and another there, the panting owner gave up the chase.

Now, Luffy was free to once again wander aimlessly around this beautiful city. He was amused by the carefree spirit of the townsfolk as children ran about in wild costumes and grown-ups were dressed in vivid colors. His favorites were the shops that sold all sorts of toys and trinkets.

Amidst the laughter and songs, Luffy, whose senses were heightened by constant danger, could hear a distinct cry of a damsel in distress. Normally, this was Sanji's forte but you already know what kept him busy.

The hero that Luffy was, despite being a full-pledged pirate, urged him to rescue this lady. He ran to the direction he thought he heard the cry from and watched the events to realize that she needed no rescuing.

A group of men in costume as street punks or rather, street punks themselves tried to take advantage of the merrymaking to score this gypsy. "Come on missy. There's no need for a struggle. We just want some fun." Said a big man with a wild Mohawk dyed red that looked like it was shaved haphazardly. He was carrying a spiked club. "Don't be scared. It's all part of the celebration." Another said, this time, a younger-looking man with blue streaks in his long hair. He lit a cigarette as he said this and he stank of it too.

Shaking, the lady who was rather attractive and wore an outfit that showed off a lot of skin typically worn by gypsies, stood up from the pavement and gritted her teeth. "Stay away." She pleaded.

"Hey, you heard that? She said 'stay away'." Another guy mocked and the others cracked up in boisterous laughter as if this was best joke they've ever heard.

"Please." She said. This time, not like a vulnerable rabbit marked as dinner by a rapacious hawk but as the hawk. With resolve, she gracefully raised a flute to her lips and blew a sonorous melody. The sound reverberated off the walls and hit the men. The Mohawk-dude got hit smack in the face others were slammed to the crystal walls. Those who got spared ran as quickly as their feet could carry like a bunch of chickens.

"Cool, a musician." Luffy watched in awe. After the bad guys had been dealt with accordingly, this seemingly strong lady collapsed. "Oi, Miss!" Luffy ran to her aid. He saw that she was out cold. _That's bad. Where can I find a doctor?_

The night was falling. Across the street, Chopper was scared. Everyone was in a costume and he knew no one. In the chaos, he picked up the scent of someone familiar. This was a welcome surprise and it was really close too.

Luffy did not know what to do. He was in a dark alley and he didn't want to leave the girl alone. _Ahh. This is bad. And I'm getting hungry._

"Ah! Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed as he ran to his captain. He had a look around and saw the beat-up bodies lying around. "AH! Luffy! Did you do all these?"

"Chopper! No. The musician-Miss did. She was really cool! But you need to help her Chopper." Explained Luffy, obviously relieved.

"Yes! I'm on it." Chopper replied. "Is she really that strong?"

"Yeah. She had this flute that knocked those guys out!"


	4. Passing Time

Zoro was utterly lost. He was in a new town after all but that was no excuse. Heck, he could barely find his way to the bathroom on the ship. He just blamed it all on bad luck. The others think it's a miracle he could find his way to the deck.

He thought he saw Sanji running after a moving vehicle. But when he neared it, he found himself on one of the parade floats for the Mardi gras. "Where the hell am I?" He jumped off realizing that he didn't belong there. Indeed how could he, a swordsman, join a group of innocent little girls in immaculate white with a pair feathered wings in a float full of daisies?

He next found himself in a dark room full of skimpily-clad ladies making moves on him. They said they only charged 100 Beli an hour and it'd be the time of his life. On other occasions, he'd submit but he was too irritated to give it a thought. "What the hell? This must mean I'm starting to be like that idiot love cook." Disgusted, he left the brothel in haste, without a single word.

"Argh! This is so troublesome. At least lead me to a pub or something." He remarked rather absentmindedly. An old lady overheard him and started a long slow sermon on why he shouldn't drink. "My late husband, bless his soul wherever he may now be, died of consumption –- Oi, young man, come back here!"

"Like hell I would!" Zoro continued on his way until he realized that he had successfully returned to the boat. At least now he knew where he was.

"Swordsman-kun, you're back early." Remarked Robin without looking away from her book.

"Yeah." Zoro replied and reclaimed his spot under Nami's orange grove. Shortly afterwards, he dozed off.

Robin was preoccupied. It was early in the afternoon, the sun was still high up and the rest of the crew was not to be expected until late. She wanted nothing more than to just continue reading. She tried to bury her head in that thick book once again but after a paragraph, she just couldn't concentrate. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the tuft of green hair.

Feeling a bit mischievous and a little curious, she snapped through a hand that appeared from the ledge just beside the swordsman's ear. His immediately awoke and looked around. He raised an eyebrow and went back to sleep.

A few seconds later, Robin, amused, did the same little trick this time just near his left ear. Zoro reacted as before. He looked a while in Robin's direction before shrugging it off. He saw that she was buried in that crazy book of hers. _Seriously, does she ever get tired of reading? _It was weird that he should think that because a parallel thought was running in Robin's mind. He seemed to have already dozed off. _Seriously, when does he get enough sleep?_

Robin was just getting the hang of annoying Zoro until an idea popped in her head. All this time she just settled for a pinch here and a poke slap there but what if…

For the sake of pure amusement and to satisfy her curiosity, Robin stroked the swordsman's face. She was surprised to feel the warmth of this cold-hearted entity. He certainly didn't have a heart of gold. He chose to shut away all emotions. He thought that 'if the mind thinks different from the heart, a swordsman's reflexes who'd be dulled.'

For some time, Zoro's sleep has been disturbed. He was exhausted by constantly awakening in caution. This time, he decided he'd not go to sleep but it was all too difficult for him. He had already been nodding off to sleep when he felt a smooth touch on his face. It didn't go away as quickly as the others that preceded it. He raised his arm to touch it. This time, not as hastily. Good, it didn't disappear, at least, not for three seconds. He realized it couldn't be anybody else. He gazed in her direction. She wasn't reading that darned book anymore. Instead, she was looking at him too.

Their eyes met, but only for a brief moment.

Zoro does not recall if he made the first move but it was fresh in his mind how smooth her skin was against his. She smelled like cherry blossoms too. _This is better than a thousand Beli. _He shook this wicked thought off his head.

"Swordsman-kun, you have succeeded in passing my time." Robin said breaking away from that strong grip, knowing full well that a relationship will be the end of them.

"Now, to act like nothing happened." Zoro suggested. He stood up to assess the mess. _WTH?! We can't have been this rough? _Wrong. They couldn't have been any rougher. Strewn across the deck were pieces of broken glass from what was once a coffee cup, the table was lacking a leg and even the orange bushes suffered. It looked like the place had been hit by a tornado or in pirate terms, a battle had ensued.

It took some time to clean up. Robin had just discarded the last piece of glass when an all too familiar voice could be heard.

"Luffy, don't rush. She's not in stable condition." A concerned Chopper advised.


	5. Conviction

It was getting dark and the crew had now gathered on the ship. Chopper was busy treating the newcomer in the cabin while the rest stayed on deck minding their own business. Luffy's stomach grumbled and broke the silence. "Man, I'm hungry. Sanji?" he bellowed. Normally, Sanji would tell to shut the hell up and wait for his dinner but Sanji wasn't there. "Sanji, where are you?"

"He's probably off with some women." Zoro replied unable to sleep with all the noise, also, something was on his mind.

"That's weird. Sanji's usually responsible when it comes to stuff like this." Nami wondered aloud. This was the first time Sanji wasn't there to make their food. It was unlike him. She knew he was strong enough to fend for himself but he was weak around women. _He'd be fine._ She assured herself but somehow, she couldn't it shake off. She stood up from where she was seated and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Are you gonna cook for us, Navigator-chan?"

"Yeah, someone has to feed this captain, right?"

Robin accompanied Nami to the kitchen. After all, they were the girls of the crew. This would be an interesting change too. It took them some time before they were finished. Cooking was something new to both of them. They had prepared some simple dishes that seemed safe to eat.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" Nami announced. Everyone rushed to their seats. They were all hungry after an afternoon of exploring the town.

They all looked at their plates, doubting if they could get through this one alive. They all knew Nami had zero cooking skills whatsoever, everyone except Luffy who gobbled up his share in one gulp. It was silent. Then…

"That was AWFUL!!"

_Thud._ Nami's fist met Luffy's head. "Be grateful! There's a reason why I'm your navigator."

"You're right." Zoro said. "This tastes as boring as your job."

_THUD!_ "Ingrates, you make it sound so easy."

"You should all thank Navigator-san. She had a hard time too." Came Robin's defense.

"Sworry Nami. Thwank wou." Luffy and Zoro said; both were badly injured.

The rhythmic thud of a horse's hooves could be heard at full gallop from the deck of the pirates.

"Oi, guys. Something's coming." Zoro warned.

Everyone gathered as the horse came nearer and nearer. It neighed as it stopped before the ship. Then, the rider, spoke or rather, yelled.

"Strawhat Pirates, We have your _nakama. _If you want him back, bring 10,000,000 Beli by sunrise. Do not try anything stupid. I will guide you there."

"Sanji got kidnapped?!" Nami was right to be worried after all.

"Nami," Luffy began full of conviction. "Do we have 10,000,000 Beli?"

"I can manage something somehow." Nami stammered. They were running short on money and they badly needed all they had. She could always steal some more. That's how she had always lived.

"That's too bad."

"Huh? Why is it too bad? We could get Sanji back with --"

"'Coz we're not paying."

"Luffy, it's too risky! Sanji got kidnapped and he's really strong. We could be in trouble if --"

"It's useless, Nami." Zoro cut her short. Once Luffy has said something, he'll really go for it.

"Wait!" shouted an unidentified voice came from inside the cabin. The door creaked open revealing a young woman, about the same age as Nami but smaller in frame. Her long jet black hair danced with the sea breeze. She clutched the door for support. She was the same woman Luffy carried to the ship earlier. "It's useless to use force. He's your _nakama, _right? They're going to tear him apart the moment they find out what you're planning. It's horrible..." Tears flowed down from her cheek as she continued. "It's the most horrible way to die. You'll hear his cries but you won't be able to do anything about it."

"How do you know all this?" Robin wondered.

"My crew came here three years ago. We were broke and came from a storm. My _nakama_ and I were taken hostage. The captain had no money or men to spare but he charged at the hide out no matter. I heard his screams of agony, we all did. They spared my life because I could be profitable. Today I ran away after I helped lure your _nakama _and your captain saved me. I'm sorry."

"O-oi, Luffy. You heard her, right? We're paying, right?" Usopp asked. He was already shaking.

"Yeah, I heard her." Luffy said. "but we're saving Sanji."

"Once the captain says he'll do something, he won't change his mind." Chopper said almost with as much conviction as Luffy. _I'm a pirate now. I must be strong like Luffy._ He really looked up to Luffy.

"Please! Don't do it!" cried the newcomer.

"She's right, Luffy." Nami sided with this girl. She didn't want to see another person she cared for die. She'd seen too much of that. But she was stronger now and she knew they all were.

"At least, without a plan." she added.


	6. The Lair of cleopatra

Meanwhile, Sanji complied with being shackled and dragged along a winding path. He'd do whatever a woman asks him to do. He'd give even his life away. He noticed that it was getting darker and darker as if they were getting deeper into the night. He knew it wasn't more than an hour after he followed the pretty lady to his doom. _They must've brought me underground._

He was told along the way that his _nakama _would be asked to pay 10,000,000 Beli and he'd be set free. He was right about his captors being bandits. It was common in many festivals especially in cities that attract a lot of tourists like this one they were now docked at. _Where in the world would Nami-chwan get that money? I have to get outta here._ He decided. It was a weak decision considering how he promised to do everything the ladies asked him to. He was acting exactly like an 'idiot love-cook'. He wondered when Luffy and the others would get the message. _Those idiots better not try anything stupid._

They must be near now for they stopped. "Password." A deep voice asked. The big guy behind him whispered something to the guard and they were allowed to pass. Two more 'passwords' later and they halted in front of a door. Two torches illuminated the way. The light blinded Sanji a bit. He closed his eyes for a while and before he knew it, a heavy shoe kicked him from behind and he fell, face first through the door.

"You don't have to bow, I'm not royalty," said an unexpectedly high-pitched voice. Sanji lifted his head from the ground and completely disagreed with this statement. The places was as big and elaborate as a palace throne room or even bigger. The walls shone as if gold and they were carved with exquisite details. Above him hung the biggest crystal chandelier that was used to illuminate the whole place. Sanji felt something cushiony below him. He was lying on a velvety red carpet that spanned the length of the room, from the door to the throne where a chief sat comfortably. He thought he was dreaming when he realized this… the chief was a woman.

She was like an angel fallen from heaven in Sanji's eyes but she was a little devil inside. She motioned an order to the guards and they dragged Sanji nearer. Up close, their chief could compete for the title of most beautiful woman alive. It was this asset that she used to manipulate men and use their weakness for her gain. Through this, she was aptly named Cleopatra.

"Easy now," She ordered. "We promised we won't hurt him."

Sanji could have stood up but he chose to kneel before this goddess.

"You're one cute catch." She told him. This comment made Sanji react like a possessed idiot. He quickly made a reply. "For you, I'll be in bondage all my life." He was a hopeless flirt, even in a situation as hopeless as this.

"I didn't catch you name," the chief said. Like all men, Sanji was half listening. He was staring like an idiot. But he heard the name part.

"Call me Sanji. And you are?"

"Cleopatra, glad to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

They sounded so casual it was hard to believe that Sanji was being kidnapped at all. In other circumstances, this would've been the time of Sanji's life however, this was the time of his life. But the chief had other things to do so Sanji was dragged, against his will and struggle away from the throne.

"Wait! When will I see you again!" He yelled desperately.

"If everything goes well, never."


End file.
